Unconditionally
by harukatenou115
Summary: Hans ha regresado a Arendelle su padre lo mando para que recibiera ordenes de la reina Elsa para que pagara por sus errores y se disculpar con Elsa y Anna…. Pero sucede otra cosa Hans se enamora de Elsa y no sabe si ella aceptara su amor. ElsaxHans
1. Chapter 1

_**La carta del rey de las islas del sur**_

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Hans se fue de Arendelle, todo era paz, tranquilo la reina Elsa se había disculpado con todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle por lo que había pasado se sentía apenada y avergonzada por lo que había hecho se salió de control. Anna y Kristoff llevaban una hermosa relación de novios, Anna amaba a Kristoff al igual que Kristoff a ella, mientras Elsa hacia sus deberes como reina de Arendelle.

Ya había pasado un año desde la coronación de Elsa, mientras que Elsa checaba el correo vio una carta con el sello de las islas el sur, era de las islas del sur escrita por el rey de las islas del sur muy curiosa abrió la carta que iba hacia ella

"_Reina de Arendelle, estoy muy apenado por lo que mi hijo Hans hizo, al intentar matarla he quitarle el trono para convertirse en rey de Arendelle, por sus errores ya no nos aceptan en ningún reinado, pagara por sus errores, me dirijo a usted para disculparme y para decirle claro si usted acepta que mi hijo Hans valla ha Arendelle para que usted lo tome como sirviente o lo que quiera hacer con él. Ya hable con Hans y el acepta ir a Arendelle para disculparse y aceptar las ordenes de la reina de Arendelle._

_Esperare su respuesta para mandar a mi hijo Hans ha Arendelle para que acepte sus órdenes y se disculpe con usted, la princesa Anna, y los habitantes de Arendelle."_

Elsa al terminar de leer la carta que le envió el rey de las islas del sur se quedó dudosa al aceptar se preguntaba en su mente _¿si intenta matarme otra vez?, ¿si intenta lastimar a Anna?, ¿y si…. Se intenta apoderar de Arendelle otra vez?_ La reina Elsa se quedaba pensando pero también lo quería ver sufrir_, ¿respetara sus órdenes?_ Elsa pensaba y pensaba caminaba pos su recamara de derecha e izquierda con la mano en la barbilla y pensaba y pensaba, hasta que se decidió se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta para el rey de las islas del sur.

"_Rey de las islas del sur, me ha llegado su carta y pensé y me parece bien que su hijo Hans el menor de sus 13 hijos venga a Arendelle y se disculpe con migo, mi hermana la princesa Anna y con todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle, lo lamento por lo que está pasando en las islas del sur tal vez los demás reinados cambien su opinión al ver que su hijo vino a Arendelle a pagar por su error, lo tomare como sirviente me parece bien o tal vez no le dé ordenes con la disculpa estoy más que satisfecha, lo esperare"_

Elsa cerro la carta la metió en un sobre con el sello de Arendelle, se paró de su escritorio a buscar a uno de sus sirvientes para que mandara la carta a las islas del sur, la carta duraría menos de un día sabiendo que la mandaba la reina Elsa y también Arendelle y las islas del sur no están tan lejos, Elsa se ponía a pensar que le pondría hacer ha Hans, primero lo torturaría haciendo cosas que no son adecuadas para un príncipe, Elsa estaba en su azotea tranquila viendo la hermosa luna con estrellas, hasta que se le vino a la mente Anna le tenía que avisar y se dirigió hacia la recamara de Anna para decirle que Hans iba a volver para pagar lo que hizo…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo anterior…

Elsa cerro la carta la metió en un sobre con el sello de Arendelle, se paró de su escritorio a buscar a uno de sus sirvientes para que mandara la carta a las islas del sur, la carta duraría menos de un día sabiendo que la mandaba la reina Elsa y también Arendelle y las islas del sur no están tan lejos, Elsa se ponía a pensar que le pondría hacer ha Hans, primero lo torturaría haciendo cosas que no son adecuadas para un príncipe, Elsa estaba en su azotea tranquila viendo la hermosa luna con estrellas, hasta que se le vino a la mente Anna le tenía que avisar y se dirigió hacia la recamara de Anna para decirle que Hans iba a volver para pagar lo que hizo…..

…

Elsa salía de su cuarto para dirigirse con Anna para avisarle que Hans volvería pero no para cometer los errores si no corregir esos errores, Elsa ya había llegado al a recamara de Anna y toco la puerta.

Anna.- quién es?

Elsa.- soy yo Elsa abre la puerta Anna tengo algo que decirte.- dijo pensando cómo se lo diría como el hombre que había intentado asesinarla volvería y se quedaría aquí.

Anna.- pasa Elsa.- dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndole un pase y contenta porque su hermana la venia ha visitar.- Elsa mira, te acuerdas de este cuarto aquí lo compartíamos era tu cuarto también, eran muy buenos tiempos.- dijo a Elsa cantándose en su cama al igual que Elsa.

Elsa.- si, es todo igual el mismo color todo.- dijo observando el color del cuarto que no cambiaba en nada todo era igual lo único que había cambiado era ella.- Bueno pero ha esto no venía, mira lo que te voy a decir tómalo.. Bien está bien.- dijo mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

Anna.- lo tomare bien, dime Elsa me estas asustando.- dijo muy atenta a lo que le dirá su hermana mayor.

Elsa.- mira hace un día me llego una carta de las islas del sur, y esa carta estaba escrita por el mismísimo rey de las islas del sur.- dijo parándose y caminando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Anna.

Anna.- y que decía la carta Elsa.- dijo Anna viendo a su hermana mayor que estaba en la ventana de su cuarto.

Elsa.- mira Anna… La carta decía bueno más bien era para disculparse de los errores de su hijo menor ósea Hans.- dijo volteando y mirando, para ver como reaccionaba.- y mandara ha Hans para que se disculpe conmigo, tu, y los habitantes de Arendelle, claro el esperara mi respuesta en una carta para confirmar.- dijo

Anna.- DIME POR FAVOR ELSA QUE NO RESPONDISTE, Y NUNCA MANDASTE UNA CARTA CON LA ACEPTACION!.-dijo Anna parándose donde estaba Elsa parecía que le iba a dar una cachetada

Elsa.- Anna la verdad es que si acepte la carta partió ayer y ha esta hora no ha tardar en llegar a las islas del sur.- dijo apartándose un poco de su hermana menor.

Anna.- ELSA, QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA!.- le dijo a su hermana la reina sir importarle que es su hermana mayor y su reina.

Elsa.- Anna por favor tranquilízate.- dijo a Anna para que se tranquilizara estaba alterada y la trato de sentar en su cama pero ella no se dejaba

Anna.- Elsa pero si Hans trata de matarte otra vez, y matarme y así se podría apoderar del trono y quedarse con Arendelle.- le dijo a su hermana ya un poco más tranquila

Elsa.- Anna a las islas del sur ya no los quieren en ningún reinado por la culpa de Hans y estaba pensando para ayudarlos porque ellos no tiene la culpa de que Hans saiga cometido esos errores, las islas del sur esa en la ruina, tal vez los otros reinados cambien de opinión al ver el gesto amable de Hans que trata de disculparse con migo.- dijo cantándose al lado de su hermana.

Anna.- está bien Elsa pero que mantenga la distancia con nosotras.- dijo haciendo que su hermana soltara una pequeña risa.- y Hans que va hacer aquí?.

Elsa.- mmm lo tomare de sirviente y ara todo lo que yo le diga, primero lo pondré hacer cosas que no son apropiadas para un príncipe como, lavar trastes, limpiar los baños, asear los caballos, limpiar los establos, y cosas así que te parece Anna.- dijo mirando a si hermana y sonriendo.

Anna.- hazlo que sufra Elsa, y que page por todo lo que nos hizo.- dijo recargándose con su hermana.

Elsa.- bueno me sobra tiempo, quiero platicar contigo ya que como has visto yo estado muy ocupada, como va todo con Kristoff?.- pregunto Elsa a su hermana pasando sus dedos por el pelo rojizo de su hermana menor.

Anna.- yo soy muy feliz a su lado, cuando estoy a su lado me siento tan perfecta, soy muy feliz con el Elsa.- dijo demasiado contenta y suspirando.

Elsa.- que bien Anna me alegra que tú hayas encontrado el amor.- dijo un poco triste porque ella quería también alguien que la hiciera feliz y que la haga suspirar todas las mañanas.

Anna.- Elsa… tu eres muy hermosa, bella, bondadosa, amable, estoy segura que tienes muchos pretendientes.- dijo

Elsa.- JAJAJA! Esas cosas no me importan, pero yo estoy muy contenta por ti y por Kristoff. Cuando quieran les daré mi bendición para la boda.- dijo Elsa retirándose a su cuarto, pero primero tenía que decirle a uno de sus sirvientes que alistara una habitación para el príncipe de las islas del sur o más bien simplemente Hans. Elsa vio a un sirviente y le dijo.

Elsa.- Carlos te puedo pedir un favor.- dijo

Carlos.- claro mi reina usted es la reina y la tengo que obedecer.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Elsa.- mira vendrá Hans el menor de los príncipes de las islas del sur y necesito que alistes una recamara para él, se quedara como sirviente.- dijo

Carlos.- pero si es un príncipe, como es que se quedara como sirviente.- dijo el hombre.- haaa.. ya me acorde, es el que intento matarla verdad?.-

Elsa.- si y pagara por sus errores y por eso él se quedara como sirviente, está bien.-

Carlos.- si le alistare una habitación.

Elsa.- gracias Carlos.- dijo retirándose para ir a su cuarto a descansar.


	3. Hans llega ha Arendelle

**Capitulo anterior… **

**Carlos.- pero si es un príncipe, como es que se quedara como sirviente.- dijo el hombre.- haaa.. ya me acorde, es el que intento matarla verdad?.- **

**Elsa.- si y pagara por sus errores y por eso él se quedara como sirviente, está bien.- **

**Carlos.- si le alistare una habitación. **

**Elsa.- gracias Carlos.- dijo retirándose para ir a su cuarto a descansar. **

**…. **

Ya habían pasado un día y Hans ya estaba a punto de llegar a Arendelle

Mientras tanto en el barco de Hans….. él pensaba y pensaba obviamente va a tomar venganza sobre la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna y se apoderaría de Arendelle esta vez no fallaría había decidido .

Hans estaba a punto de bajarse del barco y ahí estaba la reina de Arendelle, y el actuando con cara de dolor, vergüenza y su carita de cachorrito que conquistaba a las mujeres pero no a esta

Hans.- Reina Elsa de Arendelle de rodillas le pido que me perdone, estoy muy apenado mi reina por lo que hice por favor perdóneme.- dijo de rodillas a la reina.

Elsa.- Hans, párate, mi perdón tendrás que ganártelo, y mi confianza saldrá muy cara.- dijo la reina Elsa un poco triste con Hans.

Elsa.- adelante sube al carruaje.- dijo haciéndole el pase

Hans.- pase usted primero mi reina.- dijo haciendo el paso lo que Elsa acepto.

Iban muy serios en el camino mientras Hans estaba muy molesto **_Hans, párate, mi perdón tendrás que ganártelo, y mi confianza saldrá muy cara_** eso no le gustaba ha Hans esas palabras es increíble que esa mujer no callera rendida a sus pies, pensaba con coraje pero por fuera tenia cara de niño bueno, aunque la reina Elsa sabía bien que esa es una cara fingida **_tendré que cuidarme bien de Hans, también tendré que congelar mi puerta y la de Anna,_** pensaba la reina Elsa, ya habían llegado al castillo y Elsa se bajó primero del carruaje junto con Hans. En la entrada estaba Anna con el mismo vestido del final de la película y Kristoff con su típico atuendo.

Hans.- princesa Anna perdóneme, por favor, perdóneme por matarla.- dijo arrodillándose ante la princesa.

Anna.- mi perdón tendrás que ganártelo.- dijo Anna y Hans se enojó **_mierda estas mujeres son iguales_**, pensaba Hans

Hans.- les prometo que me ganare su perdón y confianza.- dijo Hans parándose y viendo a las dos.

Elsa.- mmm te escuchas convencedor, pero mi confianza creo que nunca podrás ganártela.- dijo pasando al castillo y Kristoff y Anna soltaron una pequeña risa.

Olaf.- hola yo soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos.- dijo Olaf acercándose ha Hans.

Hans.- quítate muñeco estúpido.- dijo Hans moviendo a Olaf con la mano.

Olaf.- oye por qué me dices muñeco estúpido.- dijo Olaf y las palabras del muñeco de nieve llegaron a los oídos de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff.

Elsa.- Olaf que te dijo Hans.- pregunto Elsa acercándose al muñeco de nieve que ella había creado.

Olaf.- yo solo le dije soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos y él me dijo quítate muñeco estúpido.- decía Olaf imitando a Hans.

Elsa.- así que te dijo eso Olaf.- dijo mirando de reojo a Hans y Olaf movía la cabeza diciendo que si.- Hans él es ola y es parte también de mi familia.- dijo mirando a Olaf.- así que a él también lo tienes que respetar igual que a mí.

Hans.- pero si es un muñeco de nieve nada mas.- dijo

Elsa.- aunque sea un muñeco de nieve vale más que tú, yo no te respeto mucho así que tú no eres nada y este muñeco de nieve se llama Olaf.- dijo la reina mirando a Olaf, que aunque fuera un muñeco de nieve todos lo querían y respetaban aunque fuera un muñeco de nieve.

Hans.- si mi reina, perdóname Olaf.- dijo arrodillándose ante el muñeco de nieve.

Olaf.- Mi disculpa tendrás que ganártela.- dijo Olaf caminando, y Elsa y Anna se rieron ante las palabras de Olaf.

Han.- mierda esto saldrá muy caro, primero Elsa, segundo Anna y ahora un muñeco de nieve.- pensaba Hans.


	4. Ex Príncipe

Ya estaban todos en el castillo de Arendelle y la hora de la comida ya se acercaba, los cocineros eran muy veloces para hacer la comida.

- Mi reina va querer que el joven Hans coma con ustedes en el comedor real, pregunto para poner otro plato.- pregunto una cocinera.

- Si agregue un plato más por favor el joven Hans comerá con nosotros.- dijo la reina mirando a Hans.- Hans acompáñame te enseñare el castillo.- dijo la reina Elsa caminando y Hans iba detrás de ella.

Hans estaba enojado con la reina pero tenía que verse lo más inocente posible para que ella se creyera su jueguito para apoderarse de Arendelle. Elsa estaba muy desconfiada y si me mata aquí ya estamos solos caminando por los solitarios pasillos de mi castillo tengo miedo pesaba Elsa que estaba demasiado asustada de que Hans la matara, ya termino de enseñarle el castillo e iba a enseñarle su habitación para Hans.

- Mira Hans aquí está tu recamara, ponte cómodo en un momento un sirviente vendrá a dejarte tus pertenencias para que te pongas cómodo, y también mandare a un sirviente para que te avise de la comida por que supongo que tienes hambre verdad.- dijo la reina retirándose del cuarto de Hans.

- Maldita sea.- susurro Hans cuando se fue la reina él pensaba; mierda mierda mierda mierda cómo es posible de que ella no haiga caído mierda creo que si Anna no estuviera de novia con el repartidor de hielo ya estaría de vuela con migo aunque allá tratado de matarla a ella y a su hermana. Pesaba el príncipe bueno más bien y simplemente Hans.

El sirviente al fin avía llegado y dejo las pertenencias de Hans en el sofá del cuarto de Hans y se retiró sin decir nada. Hans cuando se fue el sirviente se puso a desempacar las cosas y llevaba entre sus cosas una pequeña araña que era venenosa, el plan era dejar la araña en el cuarto de Elsa, ya que sería sirviente sería demasiado fácil, Hans escondió la araña debajo de su cama, se bañó y cambio como un príncipe para la comida con la reina. La puerta del cuarto de Hans se abrió y se dejó ver una mujer ya mayor.

-Hans la comida esta lista ya la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna lo están esperando.- dijo la señora retirándose del cuarto de Hans.

- será difícil acostumbrarse a que no me digan príncipe Hans, pero bueno pronto me dirán Rey Hans de Arendelle.- dijo poniéndose un saco como el mismo de la película, Hans termino de cambiarse y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba Elsa, Anna, Olaf y Kristoff toda la familia, Hans se arrodillo ante todos, a Elsa ya le espesaba hartar todo el show de Hans.

-Hans no necesitas a ser tanto, párate y siéntate a comer.- ordeno la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

- Si mi reina.- dijo y se sentó a un lado de Elsa.

Estaban comiendo todos con un gran silencio, hasta que Elsa hablo

-dime Hans que te parece el castillo.- pregunto a Elsa a Hans

-es un castillo increíble, muy grande.-dijo mirando a su alrededor.- pero es más grande el de las islas del sur, como dos veces más grande.-dijo mirando a la reina.

-así que bien te felicito por que seas un ex príncipe.- dijo asiendo al ex príncipe enojarse.


	5. Contestando Saludos Y COMENTARIOS :D

HOLAAA! Este no es un capitulo de Unconditionally, es para responder comentarios que no los e contestado por que no tengo tiempo asi que contestare y agradeceré, y asi les dire cuando subiré capítulos para que no estén checando :D

EL PRIMER COMENTARIO FUE DE..

**Lalocanaye: **si voy a seguir con el fanfic, espero que te guste :D

Maxireina2000: si Elsa será un poco más malvada jeje, 2.- Anna si también será más malvada, pero no tan mala como el villano de la historia :D

**Patzylin-Donno.-** JAJAJAJA! Elsa no se va aprovechar de el o.0 o tal vez jejeje :p 2.- si va haber HELSA pero primero algo de ODIO AL AMOR me gustan mucho las historias así no se as visto mi otro fanfic que se llama del odio al amor y es de Seiya y Haruka de sailor moon :D

**Paradise cat:** si por cabrán la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna desconfiaran más de el jejeje mas Elsa que no le tendrá mucha confianza.

**Patzylin-Donno.-** si lo se me falto Kristoff pero el también es parte de la familia, todo lo saben aunque se me olvido ponerlo jejeje, yo siempre ME PORTO BIEN jajajaajaj!

** .14019.-** si seguiré con la historia espero y te guste porque de seguro no a muchos le a de gustar. J

**Paradise cat.-** JAJAJAJA! Si eso pensé se la va aplicar xD, aunque no se por qué pusiste saludo con la mano izquierda que le paso a la derecha (es una duda yo me preocupo mucho por todo mundo asta con mis enemigos J )

**Patzylin-Donno.-** jejeje no la tendrá nada fácil Hans para que Elsa este rendida ante el :D

Bueno estos son todos los comentarios los contesto para no ser grosera saludos a todos, cuídense y sigan leyendo mi fic :D me emociono mucho cuando escribo aunque los capítulos son muy cortos lo de L pero tratare hacerlos más largos :D

Espero que les guste esta hermosa historia y también opinen yo respetare su opinión, dejen comentarios, los capítulos los subiré los Jueves, viernes, sábados y si tengo chance el domingo ya que ese día me reúno con la familia :D

Saludos y un abrazo de larga distancia :D,

NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE UNCONDITIONALLY!


	6. No Confiare Tan Fácil En Ti

Aquí está ya el quinto capítulo de Unconditionally

Estaban cenando todos con un gran silencio (jajaja me acorde de una banda creo que se llama el gran silencio jejeje), nada más se oían los cubiertos en los platos, y bocas masticando la comida Elsa miraba a Hans de reojo igual que el a ella, pero Hans sentía un gran coraje asía la reina de Arendelle por aquel comentario ex príncipe, esas dos palabras rodeaban por la cabeza de SIMPLEMENTE HANS XD, Olaf no comió nada ya que es un muñeco de nieve y se retiró de la mesa. Anna ya estaba a punto de terminar al igual que Kristoff era algo incómodo había mucho silencio.

**-Bueno la comida estuvo deliciosa me retiro, tengo que alimentar a Sven.- le dio un pequeño beso a Anna y se retiró. **

Se quedaron los tres Anna, Elsa y Hans con un pinche silencio absoluto nada más se oía los cubiertos chocando entre sí, Anna se sentía rara ya que ella no está acostumbrada a ese silencio tan silencio, el silencio silencioso xD Hans nada más veía de reojo a las dos enojonas hermanas, que lucían elegante como siempre pues son de la realeza, Elsa no se sentía rara como Anna por el silencio silencioso ella estaba acostumbrada, Anna ya había terminado.

**-me retiro, adiós hermana.- dijo saliendo casi volando **

**-Adiós Anna.- dijo pero al parecer su hermana no la escucho. **

De vuelta con el estúpido silencio absoluto la reina Elsa de Arendelle y el ex príncipe Hans de las islas del sur se quedaron comiendo pero Hans con un pero un profundo coraje asía la reina Elsa por su comentario en la mente del ex príncipe _"tal vez me disculpo para crea que, estoy arrepentido, o me quedo callado" _Hans mientras bebía pensaba hasta que se decidió en disculparse ya que ella no se disculpaba.

**-perdóneme reina Elsa si mi comentario anterior la ofendió, discúlpeme.- dijo agachando la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza pero ñaaa todos aquí sabemos que es mentira. **

**-acepto su disculpa Hans, a mí también perdóneme por el comentario.- dijo mirando al ex príncipe Hans. **

**-no tiene por qué disculparse reina Elsa, yo tengo mucha vergüenza aparte del comentario por lo anterior por quererla matar, por su hermana, y Arendelle estoy muy avergonzado la verdad discúlpeme mi reina, no sé qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza, compréndame que…soy el menor de mis hermanos soy invisible para rodos ellos, nunca tendré el poder de nada y eso se siente horrible ser la sombra de la familia, totalmente invisible.- dijo a la reina que ella con mucha atención lo escuchaba, pero eso si era verdad Hans se veía tan…verdadero por primera vez pero a la reina eso no era suficiente sabía que Hans era el rey del juego de mentes, y ella no se deberá dejar vencer por esa fingida inocencia. **

**-ya sabe que mi perdón por haberme querido matar tiene precio mi perdón será difícil de conseguir aunque este ablando con la verdad compréndame que será difícil perdonarlo, porque quien perdona al hombre que se quiso apoderar de su reino, matarla por un estúpido trono, y matar a la persona que más ha protegido por tantos años a mi hermana, compréndame usted también que será bastante difícil.- dijo la reina con sentimiento en lo de Anna. **

…

Aquí está el capítulo numero 5 espero que les haya gustado y no pude subir el capítulo el jueves por culpa del pinche presidente enrique peña nieto que cancelo el internet en todo México porque se han estado poniendo ya saben paginas,youtube,Facebook cosas burlándose de él y cosas así y nos está castigando este capítulo fue escrito el 15 de mayo 2014 pero lo subiré el viernes y también el viernes 16 subiré capitulo ok adiós :D


	7. Plan B!

Aquí está el sexto capítulo de Unconditionally :D

-Comprendo reina Elsa que a de ser difícil perdonarme por mis errores que cometí, pero usted tiene que comprenderme también que ser la sombra de tus hermanos no es nada bonito.- dijo el hombre pelirrojo con una lagrima "esa es una lagrima, tal vez si hablaba enserio, pero y si es una trampa, no me dejare vencer" pensaba la reina al ver llorar al hombre que intentó matarla.

-te sientes bien?.- pregunto al hombre y el volteo a verla a los ojos.- desahógate conmigo no hay problema cuéntame lo que sea, tal vez te perdone pronto estas demostrándolo.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Hans.

-Gracias reina Elsa.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-por favor dime Elsa, ya no tienes por qué decirme reina Elsa o reina Elsa de Arendelle ningún pergamino con mi nombre escrito. Tal vez algún día seamos buenos amigos.-dijo la reina parándose de su asiento.- bueno me retiro Hans, cuando quieras platicar con alguien ahí estaré está bien, a por cierto te veo en mi pequeña biblioteca para decirte de que te encargaras está bien.- dijo dándole la espalda

-si Elsa ahí estaré.- dijo retirándose Hans a su habitación.

Hans se dirigía a su cuarto hasta que apareció una sirvienta y le hizo una pregunta.

-disculpe señora, sabe en donde pasa más tiempo la reina esa.- dijo el hombre pelirrojo con mucha curiosidad.

-pasa más tiempo en su recamara, atendiendo cosas de Arendelle y cuando tiene tiempo se la pasa leyendo libros en la biblioteca.- decía la señora que no paraba de barrer y no volteo ni siquiera quien era el hombre que le preguntaba.

-muchas gracias que amable.- dijo siguiendo su rumbo "dejare una araña en su recamara por la noche y otra en la biblioteca, ojala funcione mi plan, no cabe duda que soy el rey del juego de mentes se creyó todo ya me va empezar a tener confianza y cuando menos lo crea yo seré el culpable de su muerte" pensaba Hans mientras se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar a su cuarto tomo las arañas pero una ya no estaba se había salido "me lleva la chingada" eso se repetía en la mente se Hans una y otra vez, con el miedo de que la araña le picara a el. "por un carajo esto no pudo haber salido peor, pero aún tengo una araña venenosa la dejare en el cuarto de Elsa para que le pique mientras ella duerme" el plan B se formó demasiado rápido y si así fue el peli rijo se dirigió al cuarto de Elsa para dejar la araña y vigilaba los pasillos del castillo para que nadie lo viera ni descubriera por que de seguro lo mandarían a la orca por querer matar a la reina Elsa. Hans había llegado al cuarto de Elsa entro y no había nadie dejo la araña en la cama de Elsa, pero cuando se retiró no se percató bien y alguien entro a la habitación de Elsa y era….

Aquí esta mis queridos lectores el sexto capítulo nos vemos mañana con el séptimo capítulo, ahora si tengo internet jaja ya se me asía que moría si no subía capitulo o ustedes tal vez me mataban pero no les conviene porque sin mí la historia no continuaría quien creen que entro a la habitación de Elsa y descubrió a Hans?!


	8. Mal Pensada Anna!

Hans se asustó en ver entrar el cuerpo blanco de Elsa entrar a la habitación de ella misma, por suerte de Hans ya no tenía el frasco ni la araña, la araña había seguido su rumbo bajo la cama de la reina y Hans quedo en shok al ver a la reina que lo había descubierto " por dios eso estuvo demasiado cerca" pensaba el pelirrojo

-qué hace usted aquí?!.- pregunto al decimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur que no tenía permiso de nadie en entrar en la habitación de Elsa.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Hans fue…

-usted Elsa dijo que en su cuarto nos veríamos, para decirme que haría en el reino de Arendelle.-dijo con cara de inocente por suerte para no dejar sospechas tiro el frasco debajo de la cama de Elsa.

-no yo no le dije que en mi cuarto, en la biblioteca nos reuniríamos para el asunto.-dijo la reina tragándose completita la historia de Hans.

-está bien entendí mal entonces, perdóneme, reina Elsa.-dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando a otro lado que no fuera la cara de Elsa.

-está bien esto fue un ataranto de usted no se preocupe, a mi también me a pasado ese tipo de ataranto.- dijo la reina.- ahora le diré donde está la biblioteca.- dijo mientras salía de su recamara al mismo tiempo que Hans, pero no se percataron de que Kristoff los escucho y vio.

-pero que carajo asea usted con Elsa!, Y EN SU RECAMARA.-dijo un Kristoff medio molesto ór verlos salir de la recamara.

-HAY KRISTOFF ESTAS MAL PENSANDO!.-grito la reina Elsa con un leve sonrojo, en eso lleno Anna por el ruido de los gritos.

-pero que carajo pasa aquí.-dijo una Anna muy agitada por que corío al oír los gritos de Elsa y Kristoff.

-que vi salir a Hans y Elsa de la habitación.-dijo apuntándolos y esos dos con un sonrojo "MAL PENSADOS DE…MIERDONES" pensaba Elsa "pero que carajo chingada madre son unos mal pensados" pensaba Hans

-QUE?! ELSA QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN ASIENDO AHÍ ADENTRO USTEDES DOS SOLOS Y EN UNA HABITACION, COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS EXPLICATE AHORA MISMO!.- grito una Anna demasiado enojada.- Y TU HANS ERES UN APROVECHADO!.- grito y al mismo tiempo le pego una cachetada al pelirrojo y le dejo marcada su mano xD

-Ya basta Anna!.- dijo separando a su hermana de Hans que el pobre que por primera vez ella lo confirmaba era inocente.- escúchenme Hans entro a mi cuarto por que pensó que aquí nos íbamos a reunir pero no era en la biblioteca.-dijo y su hermana con mas coraje (porque se mal piensa lo que dijo Elsa de aquí no en la biblioteca xD) y le dio una patada en la parte…mas dolorosa para los hombres.

-CHINGADA MADRE ANNA DEJAME TERMINAR MAL PENSADA DE MIERDA!.-grito a su hermana.- nos íbamos a reunir por que acuérdate que Hans se quedara como sirviente y por eso nos íbamos a reunir no para otra cosa eso ni muerta lo hago, y el entendió que en mi cuarto pero no y es en la biblioteca y ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca para platicar!.-aclaro las cosas su hermana.

-QUE Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES DE QUE LO GOLPEARA!.-dijo su hermana menor arrepentida de su acto.

-porque tu no me dejaste terminar eres una mal pensada Anna, perdóname por las groserías.-dijo su hermana con muchísima vergüenza.

-no te preocupes creo que las merecía por mal pensar las cosas.- dijo.


	9. La Gran Biblioteca!

-perdón Anna nunca debí de gritarte con groserías y malas palabras, fui una tonta en no pensar las cosas.-dijo la reina muy apenada con todos los presentes.

-Elsa no te debes de poner así no es culpa tuya es culpa de Kristoff por mal pensar las cosas él fue el culpable.-dijo Anna en tono un poco bromiento. XD

-Pero..bueno la verdad si yo soy el mayor culpable aquí por ser un mal pesado discúlpeme reina Elsa, es que al salir juntos y conociendo a Hans pues.. creí lo peor es la verdad.- dijo el joven agachando la cabeza y rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Kristoff lose yo si fuera tú también lo hubiera creído pero no es así, con permiso tengo que reunirme con Hans para hablar sobre su trabajo aquí en Arendelle.-dijo retgirandose y Hans la siguió, dejando solos a Kristoff y a Anna.

-Anna yo…perdón.-dijo Hans viendo a la hermosa princesa.

-JAJAJAJA! Tengo que admitirlo que fue muy gracioso la verdad, en ver la cara de Hnas Y elsa sonrojada jajajaja!, no te preocupes Kristoff .-dijo riéndose por lo anterior

-esta bien.- dijo mirando a Anna con una cara de WTF

Narra Hans….

Pero que mal pensados, que un hombre y una mujer ya no pueden platicar a gusto aparte yo tengo mis planes ser rey de Arendelle.

-pasa, ya llegamos esta es la biblioteca del castillo de Arendelle.

-Valla son muchos libros.-quede asombrado con los libros parecían millones.

-todos estos y cada uno de ellos los e leído, es como otro mundo fuera de lo normal, fantasía, ciencia, amor, drama, comedia son muchas categorías.

-Wow! Yo no soy fan de la lectura pero al parecer tú si.

-JAJAJAJAJA! Ve mi biblioteca obvio soy fan de la lectura.

-esta bien, solo preguntaba.

-Bueno siéntate, hay que hablar sobre lo que aras.

-espero que no sea mucho.

-no te preocupes tendré un poco de piedad.

-eso espero reina Elsa.

-Mira que al si empiezas….puedes limpiar la biblioteca.

-toda?!

-si, con eso empezaras algo sencillo Hans .

-esto es sencillo para ti?

-la verdad pues no se porque nunca e limpiado una biblioteca, pero cuando termines puedes decirme por favor.

-me tomara días.

-toda los días que sean necesarios.

-esta bien, tardare mil años en limpiar toda.

-jaja, no lo creo si te apuras terminaras rápido, adiós Hans te dejo.-me dijo retirándose y dejándome solo.

-si esto es poco para ella no quiero saber que es poco.

Empecé a limpiar de arriba, me subí a una escalera muy alta para alcanzar los libros de asta arriba y empecé y leía los títulos de los libros, eran demasiado interesante y lo mas raro es que había obras de teatro y la versión en libro me dio mucho interés, me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo por la gran venada, baje la gran escalera y me diriji al comedor real, donde ya estaba Elsa, Anna y Kristoff.

-siéntate Hans a cenar, como te la pásate en la biblioteca ¡fue divertido?.-me dijo con un gran sarcasmo.

-la verdad fue muy divertido, tiene libros y obras muy interesantes.-dije ya que era la verdad

-si le interesa algún libro o obra no dude en tomar ese libro.-me dijo creo que es la primera vez que me confía algo.

-lo tomaré en cuenta.-dije

Todos empezaron a cenar y yo también ya que estaba muy cansado de tanto limpiar libros.

…

Aquí esa mis lectores el capitulo espero y les haya gustado estoy planeando en hacer un pequeño video de Hans y Elsa lo estoy empezando a hacer en el próximo capitulo les dejo el link para que lo vean :D


	10. plan C ya planeado

-La cena estaba deliciosa mi reina Elsa.- dije terminando de cenar y viendo a Elsa lucia hermosa un hermoso vestido color azul turquesa largo un vestido sencillo, con su cabello recogido, y con un leve labial en la boca.

-Eso dígaselo a las sirvientas, ellas prepararon la cela yo no.- me dijo y me sentí molesto pero no cambie mi cara por ningún motivo.

-Tiene razón perdóneme.- dije.

-No importa Hans buenas noches, Anna, Olaf.- dijo y se retiró a todos les dio la buenas noches menos a mi.

-Buenas noches Elsa.- dije antes que se retirara, pero al parecer no me hizo caso y me ignoro por completo.

Todos se retiraron Anna no me dijo buenas noches y el muñeco de nieve que es bueno con todos ni el me dijo buenas noches pero por mi mente pasa tengo que ser educado medio año estaré en el reino de Arendelle y en esos seis meses tengo que gobernar a Arendelle, y de seguro mi padre no me creerá, ni mis 12 hermanos mayores. Ha ya se lo que are, una herencia antes de que Elsa la mate le dire que tiene que firmar este papeleo o si no mato a Anna que de todas maneras la matare, listo ya tengo todo planeado….hay mi#"! se me olvido los poderes pero que idiota estoy bueno ese es un pequeño obstáculo no creo que sea tan difícil. Me retire a dormir todo mi plan será ese ahora estoy en el plan A que esta funcionando de maravilla si no el B ya esta todo planeado, ojala esa araña funcione, pero no podre dormir con una araña suelta en mi recamara. Llegue a mi recamara y me dormí con un horrible miedo.

-AAAAHHHHHH!.

-QUE!.-me desperté por un grito que venia de la habitación de Elsa, al parecer no había nadie en el castillo Anna no estaba, y los sirvientes al parecer no escucharon llegue al cuarto de Elsa y la encuentro en una esquina de su recamara llorando.

-que pasa Elsa?.- pregunte fingiendo preocupación, y asustado al imaginar lo que era.

-hay una araña mira en mi cama.-dijo en la otra esquina estaba la araña que había dejado, al parecer tendré que acudir al plan B.

-Tranquila es una araña.-dije para que no la matara.

-no es que es una venenosa, mírala bien.-me dijo

-si es cierto.-dije matando a la araña y Elsa estaba mas tranquila.-calma ya esta muerta, ¿te pico?.- pregunte.

-tu la dejarte aquí verdad!.-me grito y yo con cara de WTF.

-no, porque piensas eso?.- dije bien nervioso.

-no te hagas encontré una araña igual fuera de tu cuarto!.-me dijo.

-no yo nunca aria algo así

-no te agás, de seguro la dejaste cuando ibas a la biblioteca verdad fingiste equivocarte verdad?!, porque me ases esto yo no te echo nada Hans, porque?!.-me decía entre gritos y llantos.

-Elsa calmate las cosas no son asi, porque crees que fui yo no puedes pensar que fue una plaga, también es raro ver dos arañas.- le dije para que cambiara su pensamiento.

-grr puedes tener razón.- me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

En eso un cuadro de la reina estaba a punto de caerle en la cabeza

-Elsa cuidado.-dije y ella y yo nos tiramos al piso ella quedo abajo mio y yo arriba de ella era una posición demasiado incómoda para los dos, y en eso llega….


	11. Chapter 11

**_Unconditionally _**

**_Capitulo#11.- _**_Libro interesante_

-¿Estas Bien?.-pregunte a Elsa que estaba abajo mio pero nunca me percate de la sirvienta Gerda

-Si.-dijo pero al parecer vio a Gerda y me retiro bruscamente.- Quítateme de encima!.- me grito y me empujo ella se paro estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué te pasa Elsa te acabo de salvar? ¡Que preferirías que te golpearas o caerte y que yo salga lastimado en vez de tu?.-dije un poco enojado no la entendía la acababa de salvar.

-Elsa, discúlpate vi todo no es para que te pongas asi, discúlpate mi niña.-dijo la sirvienta aproximadamente de 37 años.

-Gracias Hans, perdóname por lo de orita no era mi intención.-dijo con una cara tierna como un angel, su cara demostraba ternura, inocencia era…. NO!

-No te preocupes Elsa lo importante es que estas bien y no te golpeaste.-dije mirando a la reina

-Bueno Elsa alístate y tu también muchacho, acuérdate Elsa que ya se acerca….-la mujer pauso no termino la oración y me quede con la curiosidad ¿Qué se acerca?

-Si lo se ese di aire con Anna a las tumbas de mis padres, nunca había ido me siento….-dijo. Ha ya se por qué la mujer pauso si es cierto ya llegaba el dia en que el rey y la reina habían naufragado.

-Bueno los esperamos abajo para desayunar.-dijo Gerda retirándose de la habitación al igual que yo.

Que me paso si no hubiera salvado a Elsa seguramente se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y… quedaría grave hay NOO que tonto soy, tengo que pensar las cosas antes de actuar.

Entre al comedor cuando terminamos de comer la reina me mando otra vez a terminar de limpiar la biblioteca, y ahí me quede mientras la veía trabajar leyendo cartas, con tanta concentración, pero al parecer no se percataba de mi presencia. Mientras limpiaba los libros le echaba un vistazo a los títulos y un libro me llamo la atención (nota de la autora.- se que es una obra de teatro pero la basare a libro)"Bodas De Sangre" me llamo mucho la atención y lei la pequeña resella que tenia por la parte de atrás "La boda allegado la novia estaba lista hasta que apareció el su ex por decirlo asi y se empezó a sentir incomoda lo corrió pero el le ofreció escaparse junto con ella y no acepto pero al final de cuenta los dos escapan provocando alboroto ante los invitados,familia,amigos y… EL NOVIO." WOW! Le dire a Elsa si me lo puedo llevar no me gustan mucho estos temas de amor y romance pero Bodas de Sangre se olle interesante el titulo todo.

-Elsa.-pregunte.

-Mande Hans.

-Quería Preguntarte si…me prestas este libro, se me hizo interesante.

-Bodas de Sangre, es un excelente libro a mi me encanto, claro llévatelo pero no creas que se me a olvidado lo de las arañas Hans aún tengo mis dudas.-me dijo y yo no conteste.

-Gracias Elsa.

-De nada Hans.-me dijo con sus hermosos ojos color azul. NO HANS NO!


	12. ¿Que pasa?

**_Unconditionally _**

**_Capitulo#12.- ¿Qué Pasa?_**

Se hizo de noche tenía que dormir estaba cansado de tanto limpiar la biblioteca, me traje el libro para leerlo un rato. Llegue a mi cuarto y me di un buen baño me cambie con ropa más cómoda me recosté en mi cama tome el libro "Bodas De Sangre" y me dispuse a leerlo.

_" En una habitación de color amarrillo estaba una novio y su madre_

_Novio:(Entrando) Madre._

_Madre: ¿Que?_

_Novio:Me voy._

_Madre: ¿Adónde?_

_Novio:A la viña. (Va a salir)_

_Madre: Espera._

_Novio:¿Quieres algo?_

_Madre: Hijo, el almuerzo._

_Novio:Déjalo. Comeré uvas. Dame la navaja._

_Madre: ¿Para qué?_

_Novio:(Riendo)Para cortarlas._

_Madre: (Entre dientes y buscándola)La navaja, la navaja... Malditas sean todas y el bribón que las inventó._

_Novio:Vamos a otro asunto._

_Madre: Y las escopetas, y las pistolas, y el cuchillo más pequeño, y hasta las azadas y los bieldos de la era._

_Novio:Bueno._

_Madre: Todo lo que puede cortar el cuerpo de un hombre. Un hombre hermoso, con su flor en la boca, que sale a las viñas o va a sus olivos propios, porque son de él, heredados..._

_Novio:(Bajando la cabeza)Calle usted._

_Madre: ... y ese hombre no vuelve. O si vuelve es para ponerle una palma encima o un plato de sal gorda para que no se hinche. No sé cómo te atreves a llevar una navaja en tu cuerpo, ni cómo yo dejo a la serpiente dentro del arcón._

_Novio:¿Está bueno ya?_

_Madre: Cien años que yo viviera no hablaría de otra cosa. Primero, tu padre, que me olía a clavel y lo disfruté tres años escasos. Luego, tu hermano. ¿Y es justo y puede ser que una cosa pequeña como una pistola o una navaja pueda acabar con un hombre, que es un toro? No callaría nunca. Pasan los meses y la desesperación me pica en los ojos y hasta en las puntas del pelo._

_Novio:(Fuerte)¿Vamos a acabar?_

_Madre: No. No vamos a acabar. ¿Me puede alguien traer a tu padre y a tu hermano? Y luego, el presidio. ¿Qué es el presidio? ¡Allí comen, allí fuman, allí tocan los instrumentos! Mis muertos llenos de hierba, sin hablar, hechos polvo; dos hombres que eran dos geranios... Los matadores, en presidio, frescos, viendo los montes..._

_Novio:¿Es que quiere usted que los mate?_

_Madre: No... Si hablo, es porque... ¿Cómo no voy a hablar viéndote salir por esa puerta? Es que no me gusta que lleves navaja. Es que... que no quisiera que salieras al campo._

_Novio:(Riendo)¡Vamos!_

_Madre: Que me gustaría que fueras una mujer. No te irías al arroyo ahora y bordaríamos las dos cenefas y perritos de lana._

_Novio:(Coge de un brazo a la madre y ríe)Madre, ¿y si yo la llevara conmigo a las viñas?_

_Madre: ¿Qué hace en las viñas una vieja? ¿Me ibas a meter debajo de los pámpanos?_

_Novio:(Levantándola en sus brazos)Vieja, revieja, requetevieja._

_Madre: Tu padre sí que me llevaba. Eso es buena casta. Sangre. Tu abuelo dejó a un hijo en cada esquina. Eso me gusta. Los hombres, hombres, el trigo, trigo._

_Novio:¿Y yo, madre?_

_Madre: ¿Tú, qué? _

_Novio:¿Necesito decírselo otra vez? _

_Madre: (Seria)¡Ah! _

_Novio:¿Es que le parece mal? _

_Madre: No _

_Novio:¿Entonces...?" _

-Interesante.-pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

_"con Elsa" _

El sol salió y se asomó por mi ventana rozando mi rostro blando, al sentir el sol en mi cara me desperté con mi cabello todo despeinado, fui directo al baño y lave mi cuerpo con aguan fría siempre me gustaba ponerle una capa de hielo súper delgadita no soy mu fan del agua caliente odio todo lo caliente, no me quería salir de aquella tina de agua helada pero lo tenía que hacer me cambie, me puse un vestido color lila sencillo largo con un cintito color plata y y un poco descubierto sin tirantes así era a diario como me vestía.

-Su majestad.- se escuchó una vos tras la puerta de mi recamara.

-mande.- conteste era Kai

-Vengo hablar sobre la planeación de su fiesta de cumpleaños, acuérdese que faltan pocos días.

-JAJAJAJA! Kai falta 1 mes.-dije y entro Kai.

-Lo sé pero el tiempo se pasa volando.

-Si en eso tienes razón

-Mi niña tengo que leerte una carta, tal vez sea algo inesperado pero ya vas a cumplir 19 años y…no será mejor que te lo diga el día de tu fiesta.

-Kai no podre ni dormir, dime que es.-dije riendo.

-No Elsa es mejor que te lo diga el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Está bien Kai.

-Hazme una lista de invitados y todo lo que quieres en tu fiesta Elsa.

Kai se retiró dejándome sola y con curiosidad. Mientras hacia la lista de mi fiesta pensaba en Hans "tal vez no debería ser tan mala con él y perdonarlo, tal vez ya cambio. Bueno tengo que empezar la lista de lo que quiero primero lo primero"

-Un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Música de baile

"Aunque no sepa bailar"

Me interrumpieron y en eso va entrando Hans, sin tocar la puerta y me asusto.

-HANS!.-me puse un poco nervio.. NO ELSA NO DEVERIAS ESTAR NERVIOSA ANTE SU PRECENCIA!.- QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA?.

-Perdóneme Reina Elsa es que….-no dijo nada y se me quedo mirando.

-Es que Que?.-dije.

-Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, pero se ve hermosa.- "QUE DIJE, HANS QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?!".-¿lo dije en voz alta verdad?, perdoné reina Elsa.

-jajajajaja no te preocupes Hans, gracias.-conteste el estaba sonrojado se me asía muy tierno.


	13. Perdonado

**_Unconditionally _**

**_Capitulo#13.-¿Cosquillas En El Estómago?, ¿Siento Amor? _**

-Que se te ofrece Hans.- pregunte amablemente a Hans.

-¿Qué are ahora mi reina?.- me pregunto se veía muy tierno.

-Me podrías ayudar a ordenar algunos papeles.- le dije

-¿pero que no eso es su trabajo, yo no soy nadie para poner orden en Arendelle.-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Hans te hiciste cargo de Arendelle en mi ausencia mía y de Anna, creo que podrás con esto es sencillo, por cierto gracias por ayudarme con Arendelle mientras que me…Salí de control nunca te he agradecido por eso Hans.-

-No se preocupe Majestad.

-Hans no me digas majestad llámame Elsa no me molesta.-

-Elsa…por favor acepte mis disculpas se lo juro que e cambiado.

-Hans.. ya no se ni que pensar de ti.. me querías matar a mi y Anna y lo de las arañas.

-Elsa si quisiera matarte ya lo abría echo, si quisiera matarte no habría matado aquella araña que estaba en tu cuarto.

"tiene razón no me hubiera rescatado del cuadro que estaba a punto de caerme en la cabeza, tal vez tengo que perdonarlo"

-Hans..perdon,tienes razon.

-Elsa quiero que seamos amigos que nos llevemos bien, quiero ser tu amigo.

-lo intentaremos, tal vez algún día seamos buenos amigos.

-Te prometo que seremos buenos amigos.

"con Hans"

Tengo que admitirlo es hermosa, su cara,sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa es perfecta.. NO PUEDE SER QUE ME ESTA PASANDO DESDE QUE HABLO MAS CON ELSA ME SIENTO BIEN, SIENTO…¿COSQUILLAS EN EL ESTOMAGO? ,

Ordenaba los papeles que Elsa me había pedido mientras la miraba de reojo, era hermosa.

"con Elsa"

El es muy atractivo, Hans porque eres muy guapo jamás había sentido esto, me pongo nerviosa cuando menciona mi nombre y cuando estoy con el me siento bien, ACASO SERA QUE ¿SIENTO AMOR?

Se veía muy atento ordenando todos los papeles. NO TENGO QUE CONFIAR ELSA NO TE DEJES VENCER POR SU CARA POR SU INOCIENCIA.

Esto era incomodo maldito silencio.

-Elsa cumples años, en un mes verdad?.

-Si.-conteste sin mostrar mis nervios.

-¿Cuántos cumples Elsa?.

-19 año, Hans puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-ya la hiciste.

-jajaja, aparte se esa.

-dime.

-cuántos años tienes.

-tendo 19 años soy mayos que tu por unos meses creo.

-¿Por qué te acercaste a Anna?.

-¿Me acerque a ella..perdon por decirlo por interés de Arendelle mi plan era casarme con la futura reina de Arendelle y así ser yo el Rey ósea tu si no me hubiera topado con Anna, yo me hubiera casado con la Rein pero no fue así.

-Hans ¿Por qué llegaste aquí con esas intenciones?

-Ya no quería ser la sombra de mis 12 hermanos mayores, quería ser alguien importante un rey.

-si fueras rey serias el mejor, tu sabes mas que yo y yo soy la reina.

-Elsa alguna vez as ido a tu pueblo.

-No

-Que te parece si mañana vamos para que conozcas mas, el dia de tu coronación lo recorrí y tengo que decirte que es un pueblo muy bonito todo tu reino es muy grandioso.

-si mañana por la tarde estaría bien Hans.

-Perfecto.

…

ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, DEJEN COMENTARION, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SIGAN LELLENDO :D


	14. El vació en mi

**_Unconditionally_**

**_Capitulo#14.- ¿Por qué siento este vacío en mi?_**

La noche callo con una luna menguante y muchas hermosas estrellas a su alrededor, una hermosa noche fresca como me gustaban no hacía calor y el aire frio corria por mi ventana lo más curioso es que no me di cuenta de que me quede dormida y encima tenía un abrigo era de Hans cuando voltee al lugar en donde estaba Hans el estaba dormido, en su cara tenia la luz de la luna parecía niño pequeño con sus cabellos rojos y sus hermosos ojos cerrados y su preciosa cara de dulzura ….y ternura, con su preciosa cara de niño bueno, lo quisiera ver asi todos los días, termine de contemplar la cara de Has y lo desperté con pocas ganas.

-Hans, despierta, ya es de noche tienes que irte a tu habitación.-dije moviéndolo un poco con su abrigo en mi otra mano.

-mmmmm, Elsa perdón me dormí, termine de ordenar los papeles que me pediste.- me dijo parándose de la silla y bostezando.

-No te preocupes Hans yo también me dormí, gracias por ayudarme.-dije riéndome al ver su cara semi-dormida.

-De nada Elsa, entonces mañana por la tarde iremos al pueblo.-me pregunto un poco más despierto.

-Si, antes de dormirme tengo que ver lo del vestido de mi fiesta Kai quiere que sea perfecta no se por qué, pero me dijo que tenia algo para mi.-

-a de ser algo muy especial.

-si..-mire la hora y me sorprendí.- POR DIOS ES MEDIA NOCHE.-grite de la impresión

-shh, calma, tanto tiempo nos quedamos aquí.- me dijo.- será mejor que me retire Elsa buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Hans.- le dije antes que se retirara de la gran puerta de mi cuarto cuando se fue…sentí un vacío en mi.

Me quite mi vestido y me di un baño en una tina de agua helada, cuando Sali me puse un vestido commodo y apropiado para dormir y desenrede mi cabello no tan largo y me dormi, pensando en todo lo de hoy y por mi mente paso lo que me dijo Hans. _Discúlpeme el atrevimiento pero se ve hermosa, lo dije en vos alta? _Cuando me dijo eso se sonrojo.

"con Hans"

¿Qué me esta pasando porque me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con Elsa? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien a su lado? ¿Qué es este sentimiento raro que siento en mi?, que alguien me diga quien sea!.

Tome el libro bodas de sangre y continúe leyéndolo.

_"Madre: No lo sé yo misma. Así, de pronto, siempre me sorprende. Yo sé que la muchacha es buena. ¿Verdad que sí? Modosa. Trabajadora. Amasa su pan y cose sus faldas, y siento, sin embargo, cuando la nombro, como si me dieran una pedrada en la frente. _

_Novio:Tonterías. _

_Madre: Más que tonterías. Es que me quedo sola. Ya no me queda más que tú, y siento que te vayas. _

_Novio:Pero usted vendrá con nosotros. _

_Madre: No. Yo no puedo dejar aquí solos a tu padre y a tu hermano. Tengo que ir todas las mañanas, y si me voy es fácil que muera uno de los Felix, uno de la familia de los matadores, y lo entierren al lado. ¡Y eso sí que no! ¡Ca! ¡Eso sí que no! Porque con las uñas los desentierro y yo sola los machaco contra la tapia. _

_Novio: (Fuerte)Vuelta otra vez. _

_Madre: Perdóname.(Pausa) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en relaciones? _

_Novio: Tres años. Ya pude comprar la viña. _

_Madre: Tres años. Ella tuvo un novio, ¿no? _

_Novio: No sé. Creo que no. Las muchachas tienen que mirar con quien se casan. _

_Madre: Sí. Yo no miré a nadie. Miré a tu padre, y cuando lo mataron miré a la pared de enfrente. Una mujer con un hombre, y ya está. _

_Novio: Usted sabe que mi novia es buena. _

_Madre: No lo dudo. De todos modos, siento no saber cómo fue su madre. _

_Novio: ¿Qué más da? _

_Madre: (Mirándole)Hijo. _

_Novio: ¿Qué quiere usted? _

_Madre: ¡Que es verdad! ¡Que tienes razón! ¿Cuándo quieres que la pida? _

_Novio: (Alegre)¿Le parece bien el domingo? _

_Madre: (Seria)Le llevaré los pendientes de azófar, que son antiguos, y tú le compras... _

_Novio: Usted entiende más... _

_Madre: Le compras unas medias caladas, y para ti dos trajes... ¡Tres! ¡No te tengo más que a tí! _

_Novio: Me voy. Mañana iré a verla. _

_Madre: Sí, sí; y a ver si me alegras con seis nietos, o lo que te dé la gana, ya que tu padre no tuvo lugar de hacérmelos a mí. _

_Novio: El primero para usted. _

_Madre: Sí, pero que haya niñas. Que yo quiero bordar y hacer encaje y estar tranquila. _

_Novio: Estoy seguro que usted querrá a mi novia. _

_Madre: La querré. (Se dirige a besarlo y reacciona)Anda, ya estás muy grande para besos. Se los das a tu mujer.(Pausa. Aparte)Cuando lo sea. _

_Novio: Me voy. _

_Madre: Que caves bien la parte del molinillo, que la tienes descuidada. _

_Novio: ¡Lo dicho! _

_Madre: Anda con Dios. _

_(Vase el novio. La madre queda sentada de espaldas a la puerta. Aparece en la puerta una vecina vestida de color oscuro, con pañuelo a la cabeza.) _

_Madre: Pasa. _

_Vecina: ¿Cómo estás? _

_Madre: Ya ves. _

_Vecina: Yo bajé a la tienda y vine a verte. ¡Vivimos tan lejos...! _

_Madre: Hace veinte años que no he subido a lo alto de la calle. _

_Vecina: Tú estas bien. _

_Madre: ¿Lo crees? _

_Vecina: Las cosas pasan. Hace dos días trajeron al hijo de mi vecina con los dos brazos cortados por la máquina.(Se sienta.) _

_Madre: ¿A Rafael? _

_Vecina: Sí. Y allí lo tienes. Muchas veces pienso que tu hijo y el mío están mejor donde están, dormidos, descansando, que no expuestos a quedarse inútiles. _

_Madre: Calla. Todo eso son invenciones, pero no consuelos. _

_Vecina: ¡Ay! _

_Madre: ¡Ay!Pausa) _

_Vecina: (Triste)¿Y tu hijo? _

_Madre: Salió. _

_Vecina: ¡Al fin compró la viña! _

_Madre: Tuvo suerte. _

_Vecina: Ahora se casará. _

_Madre: (Como despertando y acercando su silla a la silla de la vecina.)Oye. _

_Vecina: (En plan confidencial)Dime. _

_Madre: ¿Tú conoces a la novia de mi hijo? _

_Vecina: ¡Buena muchacha! _

_Madre: Sí, pero... _

_Vecina: Pero quien la conozca a fondo no hay nadie. Vive sola con su padre allí, tan lejos, a diez leguas de la casa más cerca. Pero es buena. Acostumbrada a la soledad. _

_Madre: ¿Y su madre? _

_Vecina: A su madre la conocí. Hermosa. Le relucía la cara como un santo; pero a mí no me gustó nunca. No quería a su marido. _

_Madre: (Fuerte)Pero ¡cuántas cosas sabéis las gentes! _

_Vecina: Perdona. No quisiera ofender; pero es verdad. Ahora, si fue decente o no, nadie lo dijo. De esto no se ha hablado. Ella era orgullosa. _

_Madre: ¡Siempre igual! _

_Vecina: Tú me preguntaste. _

_Madre: Es que quisiera que ni a la viva ni a la muerte las conociera nadie. Que fueran como dos cardos, que ninguna persona los nombra y pinchan si llega el momento. _

_Vecina: Tienes razón. Tu hijo vale mucho. _

_Madre: Vale. Por eso lo cuido. A mí me habían dicho que la muchacha tuvo novio hace tiempo. _

_Vecina: Tendría ella quince años. Él se casó ya hace dos años con una prima de ella, por cierto. Nadie se acuerda del noviazgo. _

_Madre: ¿Cómo te acuerdas tú? _

_Vecina: ¡Me haces unas preguntas...! _

_Madre: A cada uno le gusta enterarse de lo que le duele. ¿Quién fue el novio? _

_Vecina: Leonardo. _

_Madre: ¿Qué Leonardo? _

_Vecina: Leonardo, el de los Félix. _

_Madre: (Levantándose)¡De los Félix! _

_Vecina: Mujer, ¿qué culpa tiene Leonardo de nada? Él tenía ocho años cuando las cuestiones. _

_Madre: Es verdad... Pero oigo eso de Félix y es lo mismo (entre dientes) Félix que llenárseme de cieno la boca (escupe), y tengo que escupir, tengo que escupir por no matar. _

_Vecina: Repórtate. ¿Qué sacas con eso? _

_Madre: Nada. Pero tú lo comprendes. _

_Vecina: No te opongas a la felicidad de tu hijo. No le digas nada. Tú estás vieja. Yo, también. A ti y a mí nos toca callar. _

_Madre: No le diré nada. _

_Vecina: (Besándola)Nada. _

_Madre: (Serena)¡Las cosas...! _

_Vecina: Me voy, que pronto llegará mi gente del campo. _

_Madre: ¿Has visto qué día de calor? _

_Vecina: Iban negros los chiquillos que llevan el agua a los segadores. Adiós, mujer. _

_Madre: Adiós. _

_(Se dirige a la puerta de la izquierda. En medio del camino se detiene y lentamente se santigua.)" _

Vaya al parecer este libro está demasiado interesante, mañana lo continuare leyendo.

El sol salió y hoy era el día en que Elsa y yo iríamos al pueblo a verlo y por un vestido, me puse un traje como el del príncipe que soy y me dispuse a buscar a Elsa.

…..

AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 14 ESPERO LES GUSTE LO SE ESTA LARGO POR EL LIBRO PERO OJALA LES GUSTE SIGUAN LEYENDO PORQUE ESTO SE PONDRA MUY INTERESANTE :D HASTA EL JUEVES.


	15. Chapter 15

Unconditionally

Capitulo#15.- Seremos Dos Extraños.

Me desperté con el sol, y me puse a trabajar en los deberes de una reina para poder salir con Hans esta tarde, no se porque me sentía emocionada por visitar el reino de Arendelle con Hans…. Creo que, a cambiado ya no es el mismo es mejor es una persona responsable, tierna, comprensiva. Wow! Al parecer las personas si cambian, pero cambian con un propósito, ¿me pregunto cuál es el propósito de Hans?, será que yo soy su propósito.. no creo, no definitivamente yo no soy el propósito de Hans.

-¿Quién es?.- pregunte por que esa persona detrás de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-soy yo Elsa, Hans.-al oir su voz supe que era el lo mas curioso es que me puse nerviosa y mi piel se puso nerviosa también.

-adelante Hans, pasa.-dije me puse de pie de mi pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles y plumas.

-¿Qué hare hoy mi reina Elsa De Arendelle?.- dijo con mucha elegancia.

-jajaja porque tanta elegancia Príncipe Hans De La Islas Del Sur.-dije imitándolo y le saque una risita una risa muy bonita.

-jajajajaja mi Reina Elsa, aquí yo no soy príncipe, aquí en Arendelle soy un sirviente.-

-mmmm.. pero eso puede cambiar por hoy Príncipe Hans.- dije inclinándome a el.

- Que te parece que cuando vallamos al pueblo de Arendelle, no hay que ser nadie deja tu trono por un momento, por una tarde se una persona normal común y corriente, se..nada tu y yo no seremos nadie cuando estemos en el pueblo es mas iremos disfrazados como personas normales para que no nos conozcan ¿Qué dices? Será divertido Elsa, te podrás quitar el estrés por un momento por una tarde.-me dijo con esperanza en sus ojos

-Sabes algo..mejor vámonos ya déjame ponerme lo mas informal que tenga para que no parezca que soy la reina, dame un momento.

-Perfecto Elsa, yo también are lo mismo.

Hans se retiro dejándome sola en mi recamara estaba buscando el vestido perfecto y informal pero yo no tenia vestidos informales, empecé a buscar entre todos mis vestidos y encontré uno muy bonito, sencillo e informal.

-Es perfecto.- el vestido no era ancho pero me dava la libertad de caminar bien y correr, del color verde y con unos pequeños tirantes, sin ninguna adorno. Recogí mi cabello en una trenza al lado y unos zapatos super sencillos color negro de piso.

"con Hans"

Porque me sientoa asi, no puede ser que esta pasando ¿acaso será? NOOO HANS NOOO

Me puse un traje no muy elegante pero sencillo ya estaba listo pero estaba seguro que Elsa no asi que me dispuse a leer el libro.

"Habitación pintada de rosa con cobres y ramos de flores populares. En el centro, una mesa con mantel. Es la mañana. Suegra de Leonardo con un niño en brazos. Lo mece. La mujer, en la otra esquina, hace punto de media.

Suegra:

Nana, niño, nana

del caballo grande

que no quiso el agua.

El agua era negra

dentro de las ramas.

Cuando llega el puente

se detiene y canta.

¿Quién dirá, mi niño,

lo que tiene el agua

con su larga cola

por su verde sala?

Mujer: (Bajo)

Duérmete, clavel,

que el caballo no quiere beber.

Suegra:

Duérmete, rosal,

que el caballo se pone a llorar.

Las patas heridas,

las crines heladas,

dentro de los ojos

un puñal de plata.

Bajaban al río.

¡Ay, cómo bajaban!

La sangre corría

más fuerte que el agua.

Mujer:

Duérmete, clavel,

que el caballo no quiere beber.

Suegra:

Duérmete, rosal,

que el caballo se pone a llorar.

Mujer:

No quiso tocar

la orilla mojada,

su belfo caliente

con moscas de plata.

A los montes duros

solo relinchaba

con el río muerto

sobre la garganta.

¡Ay caballo grande

que no quiso el agua!

¡Ay dolor de nieve,

caballo del alba!

Suegra:

¡No vengas! Detente,

cierra la ventana

con rama de sueños

y sueño de ramas.

Mujer:

Mi niño se duerme.

Suegra:

Mi niño se calla.

Mujer:

Caballo, mi niño

tiene una almohada.

Suegra:

Su cuna de acero.

Mujer:

Su colcha de holanda.

Suegra:

Nana, niño, nana.

Mujer:

¡Ay caballo grande

que no quiso el agua!

Suegra:

¡No vengas, no entres!

Vete a la montaña.

Por los valles grises

donde está la jaca.

Mujer: (Mirando)

Mi niño se duerme.

Suegra:

Mi niño descansa.

Mujer: (Bajito)

Duérmete, clavel,

que el caballo no quiere beber.

Mujer: (Levantándose, y muy bajito)

Duérmete, rosal.

que el caballo se pone a llorar.

(Entran al niño. Entra Leonardo)

Leonardo: ¿Y el niño?

Mujer: Se durmió.

Leonardo: Ayer no estuvo bien. Lloró por la noche.

Mujer: (Alegre)Hoy está como una dalia. ¿Y tú? ¿Fuiste a casa del herrador?

Leonardo: De allí vengo. ¿Querrás creer? Llevo más de dos meses poniendo herraduras nuevas al caballo y siempre se le caen. Por lo visto se las arranca con las piedras.

Mujer: ¿Y no será que lo usas mucho?

Leonardo: No. Casi no lo utilizo.

Mujer: Ayer me dijeron las vecinas que te habían visto al límite de los llanos.

Leonardo: ¿Quién lo dijo?

Mujer: Las mujeres que cogen las alcaparras. Por cierto que me sorprendió. ¿Eras tú?

Leonardo: No. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo allí en aquel secano?

Mujer: Eso dije. Pero el caballo estaba reventando de sudor.

Leonardo: ¿Lo viste tú?

Mujer: No. Mi madre.

Leonardo: ¿Está con el niño?

Mujer: Sí. ¿Quieres un refresco de limón?

Leonardo: Con el agua bien fría.

Mujer: ¡Cómo no viniste a comer!...

Leonardo: Estuve con los medidores del trigo. Siempre entretienen.

Mujer: (Haciendo el refresco y muy tierna) ¿Y lo pagan a buen precio?

Leonardo: El justo.

Mujer: Me hace falta un vestido y al niño una gorra con lazos.

Leonardo: (Levantándose)Voy a verlo.

Mujer: Ten cuidado, que está dormido.

Suegra: (Saliendo)Pero ¿quién da esas carreras al caballo? Está abajo, tendido, con los ojos desorbitados, como si llegara del fin del mundo.

Leonardo: (Agrio) Yo.

Suegra: Perdona; tuyo es.

Mujer: (Tímida) Estuvo con los medidores del trigo.

Suegra: Por mí, que reviente.(Se sienta.) (Pausa)

Mujer: El refresco. ¿Está frío?

Leonardo: Sí.

Mujer: ¿Sabes que piden a mi prima?

Leonardo: ¿Cuándo?

Mujer: Mañana. La boda será dentro de un mes. Espero que vendrán a invitarnos.

Leonardo: (Serio)No sé.

Suegra: La madre de él creo que no estaba muy satisfecha con el casamiento.

Leonardo: Y quizá tenga razón. Ella es de cuidado.

Mujer: No me gusta que penséis mal de una buena muchacha.

Suegra: Pero cuando dice eso es porque la conoce. ¿No ves que fue tres años novia suya?(Con intención.)

Leonardo: Pero la dejé. (A su mujer.) ¿Vas a llorar ahora? ¡Quita! (La aparta bruscamente las manos de la cara.) Vamos a ver al niño. (Entran abrazados.)

(Aparece la muchacha, alegre. Entra corriendo)

Muchacha: Señora.

Suegra: ¿Qué pasa?

Muchacha: Llegó el novio a la tienda y ha comprado todo lo mejor que había.

Suegra: ¿Vino solo?

Muchacha: No, con su madre. Seria, alta. (La imita) Pero ¡qué lujo!

Suegra: Ellos tienen dinero.

Muchacha: ¡Y compraron unas medias caladas!... ¡Ay, qué medias! ¡El sueño de las mujeres en medias! Mire usted: una golondrina aquí (Señala el tobillo.), un barco aquí (Señala la pantorrilla.) y aquí una rosa. (Señala el muslo.)

suegra: ¡Niña!

Muchacha: ¡Una rosa con las semillas y el tallo! ¡Ay! ¡Todo en seda!

Suegra: Se van a juntar dos buenos capitales.

(Aparecen Leonardo y su mujer)

Muchacha: Vengo a deciros lo que están comprando.

Leonardo: (Fuerte)No nos importa.

Mujer: Déjala.

Suegra: Leonardo, no es para tanto.

Muchacha: Usted dispense. (Se va llorando.)

Suegra: ¿Qué necesidad tienes de ponerte a mal con las gentes?

Leonardo: No le he preguntado su opinión. (Se sienta)

Suegra: Está bien.

(Pausa)

Mujer: (A Leonardo)¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué idea te bulle por dentro de cabeza? No me dejes así, sin saber nada...

Leonardo: Quita.

Mujer: No. Quiero que me mires y me lo digas.

Leonardo: Déjame. (Se levanta.)

Mujer: ¿Adónde vas, hijo?

Leonardo: (Agrio) ¿Te puedes callar?

Suegra: (Enérgica, a su hija) ¡Cállate! (Sale Leonardo) ¡El niño! (Entra y vuelve a salir con él en brazos.) (La mujer ha permanecido de pie, inmóvil)

Las patas heridas,

las crines heladas,

dentro de los ojos

un puñal de plata.

Bajaban al río.

La sangre corría

más fuerte que el agua.

Mujer: (Volviéndose lentamente y como soñando)

Duérmete, clavel,

que el caballo se pone a beber.

Suegra:

Duérmete, rosal,

que el caballo se pone a llorar.

Mujer:

Nana, niño, nana.

Suegra:

Ay, caballo grande,

que no quiso el agua!

Mujer: (Dramática)

¡No vengas, no entres!

¡Vete a la montaña!

¡Ay dolor de nieve,

caballo del alba!

Suegra: (Llorando)

Mi niño se duerme...

Mujer: (Llorando y acercándose lentamente)

Mi niño descansa...

Suegra:Duérmete, clavel,que el caballo no quiere beber.

Mujer: (Llorando y apoyándose sobre la mesa.)

Duérmete, rosal, que el caballo se pone a llorar."

Vi la hora y me diriji al cuarto de Elsa para ver si ya estaba lista.

-Elsa?.-

-Pasa Hans.- me dijo y me quede viéndola hermosa con ropa informal, con cualquier ropa ella segua siendo hermosa.

-Te ves hermosa.- dije, notando un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

-Gracias Hans.

-Bueno que esperamos hay que irnos.

-Pero espera me reconocerán.

-mmm.. si es cierto, tienes capas algo con que cubrirnos un poco la cara.

-si, aquí están.- eran dos capas negras que cubrían la cara..- nos veremos extraños.

-ese es el plan, tenemos que vernos extraños.

Salimos sin que nadie nos viera y nos dirijamos al pueblo que estaba cerca del castillo.

….

ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, EL OTRO CAPITULO ESTARA BONITO CON MUSICA Y TODO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS :D NOS VEMOS EL MAÑANA O SI TENGO TIEMPO EN UN RATO.


	16. Burn

**_Unconditionally_**

**_Capitulo#16.- Burn_**

Sin que nadie nos viera salimos del castillo de Arendelle y hoy dirigimos al pueblo que no estaba muy lejos del castillo, pero si alguien nos veía todo se iba arruinar, Elsa no vería como es el pueblo de Arendelle. Se veía hermosa sin duda Elsa era la reina mas hermosa de todos los reinos; dulce, tierna, cariñosa, amable, inteligente, hermosa, PERFECTA Elsa es la mujer mas perfecta que había visto, PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, ¿Qué TE PASA HANS? TU VINISTE POR EL TRONO NO A ENAMORARTE DE ELSA…ESPERA QUE4 ACABO DE DECIR ¿ENAMORARME DE ELSA? NO PUEDE SER ME E ENAMORADO DE LA ENEMIGA, QIEN IBA A MATAR, QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE MATARLA NO PUEDE SER, NO ES SIERTO ¡ME E ENAMORADO DE ELSA!, CONQUE ESTO SE SIENTE ENAMORARSE, ¿AHORA QUE HAGO?.

-Ahora que salimos del castillo sin que nadie nos viera a donde vamos Hans.-me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos al mar, ¿que te parece Elsa?.-dije viendo a Elsa

-Me parece perfecto, nunca he ido, solo lo veo por mi ventana.-me dijo con tristeza en sus bellos ojos.

-Pues que estamos esperando Elsa vamos para que conozcas el mar.-dije agarrando a Elsa de la mano y jalándola ya que era un poco lenta al correr, entre mucha gente empujamos para poder llegar al otro lado. "tengan mas cuidado, vallan mas despacio, jóvenes ¿Cuál es la prisa?, cuidado" se oia que la gente nos decía ya que íbamos empujando a todos Elsa muy amablemente les decía "disculpen, conpermiso,lo siento" y yo solo empujaba para llegar al otro lado.

-Llegamos.-

-Es Hermoso, nunca había visto lo hermoso que era el mar.- dijo con mucho asombro en sus ojos

-En serio? Nunca lo habías visto tan de cerca.

-solo una vez cuando me Sali de control congele el mar para llegar al otro lado, pero nunca lo había contemplado su belleza, su color, el olor a agua salada.-me dijo viendo el mar y oliendo el olor del agua salada.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca as nadado en el agua?.-dije.

-No nunca, no se nadar.

-Pues aprenderás ahora a nadar, ven vamos.

-Espera que haces.- me decía mientras la jalaba para ir a la arena.

-Ven Elsa será divertido.-lo que yo mas quería es que se divirtiera.

-No creo que sea correcto con vestido, meterme al agua.-me dijo como pretexto.

-Entonces si el vestido es el problema, quítatelo.

-Que estas loco, no me quitare el vestido, menos contigo teniéndote presente.-me dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Entonces no te quieres meter al agua.-pregunte.

-No.

-Entonces to te meteré al agua.-Dije cargando a Elsa, le retire los zapatos, aunque no dejaba de tirarme patadas y la avente al agua y yo fui detrás de ella por si se ahogaba.

-Hans, que te pasa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA!, HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA CUANDO TE LANZE.-Dije a carcajadas, Elsa se molestó y me lanzo una bola de nieve en la cara.

-jajajajjaja,

-conque asi jugaremos Elsa.-dije aventándole agua en su cara.

-jajajjajajaj, para no saber nadar lo haces bien.

-es mur fácil.-me dijo aventándome una bola de nieve.

Estuvimos asi un rato, jugamos como niños, ese momento fue muy bonito ella es la mujer perfecta lo almito siento algo por ellsa pero ahora mi pregunta será ¿ella me amara?,¿sentira algo por mi?, si ella me amara soy capaz de cambiar por ella, soy capaz de dejar todo por ella, ya lo estoy haciendo dejo todo por ella, estoy cambiando por ella, el amor lo puede todo, ya no hay plan A, B, C,D, E.. ya no ay ningún plan ahora el plan será ganarme el corazón de elsa

-Ya esta anocheciendo Elsa, será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo.-dije saliéndome del agua.

-No me quiero ir todavía no se acaba el dia.- me dijo y me sorprendió mucho que no se quisiera ir.

-Ya es tarde, y a donde iríamos, todos están serrando todo y ya no tardaran en abrir las cantinas, fiestas de borrachos y..- fui interrumpido por Elsa.

-Pues vamos a una Hans, nunca e ido a una será divertido vamos.-salio del agua con rapidez, y se puso los zapatos.

-No creo que sea el lugar mas recomendable para que vaya una reina.

-En todo este dia no soy reina que no se te olvide Hans, en este dia soy una persona normal y por lo visto el dia no acaba, asi que no hay que perder el tiempo y llévame a una, que esperas.- me dijo y salimos corriendo a la cantina mas cercana.

-Elsa no me eches la culpa esta bien cúbrete bien la cara para que no te conozcan.

-Esta Bien

Cuando entramos todos estaban ya tomados, a mi no me sorprendió pero Elsa si, estaban cantando, tomando, bailando, no estaban festejando nada pero se la pasaban en grande.

-Señorita ¿quiere bailar con migo esta canción?.- le pregunto un señor a elsa al parecer el ya estaba tomado

-No ella no quiere bailas ya tiene acompañante.-dije asiendo a Elsa para atrás mio.

-Esta bien no pensé que tuviera novio, perdóneme yo no quería nada con su novia.

-Yo no soy su novia.-dijo toda sonrojada aunque intentaba ocultarlo no podía.

-yo creo que ustedes harían buena pareja.- dijo el señor retirándose de nosotros dos

-el estaba demasiado tomado.-dijo quitándose la capa y aventándola.

-Elsa que haces te reconocerán.

-Hans miralos todos están tomados y probablemente yo también es un momento.

-No tomaras Elsa.

-JAJAJAJAJ obvio si tomare por favor Hans no seas asi ya te pareces a mi, me quite el estrés y me estoy divertiendo anda pide vino para mi y para mi.

-esta bien elsa pero nos iremos temprano.

Estábamos tomando tome y tome, no parábamos asta que llegamos ya al estado de ebriedad, nos llego la locura, nunca pensé que Elsa fuera tan desatada, estaba bailando muy bien conmigo aunque "según" no sabia bailar. Llego un pequeño concurso de canto y Elsa se subio al escenario dejándome con la boca abierta por lo que iba hacer y pensé "creo que el estado de ebriedad no a llegado al limite". (NOTA DE LA AUTORA.-LAS REINAS TAMBIEN NECESITAN DIVERTIRSE A CONTINUACION LA CANCION ES Ellie Goulding-Burn)

-We, we dont have to worry bout nothing

Cause we got the fire,

and we're burning one hell of a something...

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down,

they dont know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire,

yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We dont wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now

And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out

Music's on, im waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up

And it's over now, we got the love,

there's no secret now, no secret now

When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard

Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

(Elsa cantaba, bailaba, bajo del escenario para bailar con Hans igual que todas las personas precentes)

When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up

So they cant put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they cant put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they cant put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they cant put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn

La gente pedia otra cancion de Elsa mientras que yo estaba con la boca abierta al ver a Elsa tan, tan desatada, no la conocia asi pero se divertia y si ella se divertia yo tambien.


	17. Wake Me Up

**_Unconditionally_**

**_Capitulo#17.-Wake Me Up_**

Creo que Elsa esta super tomada será hora de llevármela al castillo, han de estar preguntando por ella y si ven que ella y yo no estamos ahí…ES MI MUERTE VAN A PENSAR QUE LA ASESINE!, pero en este momento es el mejor de mi vida Elsa no me detesta para nada en absoluto y si nos quedamos un rato mas… ha no creo que sospechen.

-Hans ven canta conmigo.-me dijo como que ya se iba a caer

-No yo no canto.-dije pero la verdad era lo que mas deseaba

-Ven Hans no seas amargado.-me suplicaba bajo del escenario y me empezó a jalar del brazo para subirme al escenario.

-Vamos muchacho canta.-me dijo un señor que se veía de 40 años.

-No,Elsa yo no canto.-dije

-Vamos canta tu solo si no quieres cantar conmigo esta bien,solo canta lo que quieras.-me dijo dándome un beso en el cachete y bajo del escenario me quede plasmado un momento, me sorprende pero me acorde que ella estaba en un estado de ebriedad y al estar en el estado de ebriedad puedes hacer cualquier locura como las locuras que a hecho elsa aquí

_Feeling my way through the darknees_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_but I know where it starts_

_they tell I'm too young to understand_

_they say caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by_

_if I don't open up my eyes_

_weel that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_when i'm wiser and I'm older_

_all this time i was finding myself_

_and I...didn't know I was lost (x2) _

_(Elsa subió conmigo al escenario y bailamos y toda la demás gente también estábamos hacienda algo realmente loco pero divertido)_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_but I only have two hands_

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_And I don't have any plans_

_I wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is a prize _

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_when i'm wiser and i'm older_

_all this time I was finding myself_

_and I...didn't know I was lost (x2)_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

-Un momento!.-grito un joven como de mi edad.

-Muchacho tan bien que nos divertíamos con estos jóvenes y tu llegar y arruinas todo.-dijo un señor

-No se han dado cuenta será que su estado de ebriedad ya les afecto decimado?.-dijo y yo temía en que dijiera quienes somos .

-a que te refieres niño.-le pregunto una señora.

-miren es la Reina Elsa y el Príncipe Hans de las islas del sur que no se dieron cuenta.-dijo apuntándonos

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJA!.-se empezó a reir un señor en el fondo del bar.-la reina no vendría a estos lugares, la reina no baila, no canta y mucho andaría con el príncipe Hans, muchacho creo que el que esta ebrio eres tu.-dijo el señor.

-"Ese muchacho ya lo e visto antes".-pense ya lo avía visto pero no me acuerdo de el.

-JAJAJAJAJJA! Si es cierto muchacho estas muy loco, que siga la fiesta.-dijo otro señor y todos empezaban a bailar de nuevo y cantaban.

-Vengan conmigo.-nos susuro el señor a los dos y nos sacó del bar por una puerta trasera.

Ya afuera del bar….

-Gracias.

-muchachos que hacen en un lugar como este.

-shhh cállese señor, no diga nada por favor.-le dijo Elsa ya apunto de caer del sueño.

-reina esta muy mal que usted este en un bar como este, por suerte a todos se les olvidara, lo que les preocupara ahora es ese joven nunca lo avia visto por aquí.-

-yo siento que ya lo e visto pero no se donde.-dije y elsa callo en mis brazos.-Elsa estas bien.

-tranquilo muchacho ella estará bien solo esta ebria y dormida.

-como se llama?.-pregunte ya que ese señor era muy amable.

-Me llamo Rafael.-

-Rafael nos puedes llevar al castillo no creo que sea seguro llevarme a la reina en brazos asta aya.

-claro príncipe, venga siguame.-me dijo y yo ,lo segui llegamos a una carreta.

-subase yo los llevare, los dejare en la entrada porque de seguro nadie sabe que estánban en un bar verdad príncipe Hans?.-me dijo y me sentí descubierto.

-si salimos y nadi se entero.

-ya me lo imaginaba.-dijo pegándoles a los caballos para que avanzaran yo acariciaba el cabello de elsa.-veo que a usted príncipe Hans le gusta la reina.

-NOO! Esta equivocado señor a mi no me gusta la reina.

-ajam un corazón se descongela no crea que nadie se enteró de lo que hizo en el pasado.

-si, estoy arrepentido de lo que hize en el pasado, he cambiado.-dije

-por que? O por quien a cambiado príncipe Hans?

AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 17 DE UNCONDITIONALLY ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SE QUE ME AUSENTE POR UN TIEMPO PERO YA REGRESE Y ESTO DE PONDRA MUY INTERESANTE EN ADELANTE PERDON POR DESAPARECER PERO ESQUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA ESTOS DIAS. NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D


End file.
